Crystal Lake Township
| image = | aliases = Crystal Lake | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Jersey | county = Wessex County | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = 24 7 Diner; Camp Crystal Lake Casino Bar Crystal Lake Crystal Lake Research Facility Packanack Lodge Higgins' Haven | 1st = Friday the 13th (1980) }} is a rural community located in Cunningham County in southern New Jersey. It is most famously known as the site of the Camp Crystal Lake campground (the actual lake itself is also named Crystal Lake). Camp Crystal Lake has earned itself a dark reputation as the hunting grounds of two notorious serial killers, Pamela Voorhees and her son Jason Voorhees. Points of Interest ; 24 7 Diner: The 24 7 Diner was located on one of the few highways leading towards Camp Crystal Lake. Presumably, the diner is open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Stoner camp counselors Jerry and Nate stopped at the diner looking for a ride to the campground. While there, they encountered a seemingly crazed teen who implied that they would soon die. As it turned out, the boy's prediction proved correct. ; Blairstown Diner: The Blairstown Diner is located twelve miles outside of Camp Crystal Lake. This was where Steve Christy stopped for a meal on his way back to Camp Crystal Lake after picking up supplies. Waitress Sandra teased Steve by saying that he owed her a night on the town. She also gave him a discount on his meal. Note: Though not intentionally referred to as the Blairstown Diner, a menu can be seen on the counter top indicating the name of the establishment. Friday the 13th (1980) ; Camp Crystal Lake: : Also known as "Camp Blood", Camp Crystal Lake is the territorial hunting ground for psychopath Jason Voorhees. In 1957, Jason Voorhees ventured into Crystal Lake unattended and drowned. Whether or not Jason actually "died" in the drowning incident is unclear. A year after the incident, his mother Pamela Voorhees began murdering camp counselors, blaming them for the death of her son. For reasons unknown, Jason survived and grew up to continue his mother's bloody legacy, stalking the forests around the campground, killing anyone who encroached upon his territory. ; Casino Bar: The Casino Bar is two-story restaurant and bar located in New Jersey, not far from Packanack Lodge in Crystal Lake Township. In addition to food and drink, they also provided live music and dancing. In 1984, several members of the Packanack Lodge training program went to the Casino Bar to celebrate their last night of fun before the work season started. Among those who went were counselor trainer Paul Holt, his assistant/girlfriend Ginny Field and a friend named Ted, as well as several other unidentified counselors. Paul, Ginny and Ted sat at the bar where Ted kept flirting with the waitress. While they were there, Ginny brought up the subject of Jason Voorhees - who was something of a local ghost story, and allegedly a demented wild man that lived in the woods at Camp Crystal Lake. As a child psychology major, Ginny tried to profile Jason Voorhees, but Paul thought that her opinion on the matter was "bullshit", and jokingly told her that he thought she was drunk. As the hour grew late, and more drinks were consumed, Paul and Ginny decided to leave. Ted however remained behind hoping to find an after-hours bar. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) ; Crystal Lake: Crystal Lake is located in the center of the Camp Crystal Lake campground. This was the sight of the 1957 drowning of Jason Voorhees. The lake appears to be haunted by the spirits of dozens of people who have met an untimely death over the years, giving rise to the theory that the campground suffers from a "death curse". Friday the 13th #6; WildStorm Productions In 1957, 11-year-old Jason Voorhees was bullied by some cruel children and pushed into the lake while the irresponsible camp counselors were too busy making love and as such he drowned. Although Jason "died", he somehow came back to take revenge upon anyone who came to the lake. Years later, Tommy Jarvis succeeded in chaining Jason to a rock and leaving him in the lake, seemingly for all time. Telekinetic Tina Shepard resurrected Jason and brought him out of the lake. A few years later, dream demon Freddy Krueger fought with Jason on the docks of the campground. Lori Campbell and Will Rollins blew up some propane tanks, which rocketed both Freddy and Jason back into the lake. Both managed to survive however. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) ; Crystal Lake Research Facility: The Crystal Lake Research Facility was located in Crystal Lake Township in Wessex County. It was named for Camp Crystal Lake, which had earned itself a dark reputation as the site of many violent and gruesome murders spanning several decades, most of which were perpetuated by masked serial killer Jason Voorhees. By 2010, the Crystal Lake Research Facility was engaging in studies in cryogenics. Jason Voorhees had since been apprehended and while the authorities attempted numerous times to execute him, he simply would not die. Until a more permanent solution could be devised, the military kept Jason contained at the research facility, where he was isolated in a large warehouse room and bound in chains. The head of the Crystal Lake Research facility was Aloysius Wimmer. Wimmer came to the site one day to inspect Jason Voorhees, and was accompanied by a group of armed military men. Jason escaped from his chains, killed the guard that was watching over him, Johnson, then took to slaughtering anyone within his reach. He threw a long sharp instrument that impaled Doctor Wimmer. A scientist working at the facility, Rowan LaFontaine, tried to escape, and Jason and she cornered each other in the cryogenics lab. Rowan locked him inside of a cryo-chamber, but Jason used his machete to pierce the chamber door, as well as her abdomen. The site went on lock-down and the entire room, as well as the chamber, was flooded with gas that placed both Jason and Rowan into suspended animation. Jason X (2002) ; Cunningham Road: This was just one of several roadways that passed through Crystal Lake. It was named for franchise producer Sean S. Cunningham. ; Frank's Delicatessen: Hitchhiker Annie passed by Frank's delicatessen on her way towards Camp Crystal Lake. ; Joey B's Diner: Joey B and her husband and son operated a diner just outside Crystal Lake. Diana Kimble, half-sister to Jason Voorhees, worked there as a waitress. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday ; Myers' place: Home of the Myers family. No information is known about this family, but the possibility exists that they might be connected to the Myers' family of Haddonfield, Illinois. ; Packanack Lodge: Packanack Lodge was a camp counselor training center located on the opposite side of Crystal Lake. In 1984, Paul Holt led a fresh group of counselors on another venture to reopen the campground. This was the scene of Jason Voorhees' first major murder spree. Though many counselors were lucky enough to be away for the evening when the massacre occurred, even more found themselves the victims of Jason's wrath. ; Voorhees residence: : The Voorhees house was purchased by Pamela Voorhees in 1947. Long after Pamela's death, someone continued to maintain upkeep on the home and even kept the power and utilities running. Near the turn of the century, Jason Voorhees, possessing the body of a Youngstown, Ohio coroner, abducted a Cunningham County deputy named Josh and brought him to the house where he transferred his essence from one body to the next. This was also where Jason was "reborn" through the body of his half-sister Diana Kimble. He fought against Kimble's daughter Jessica who succeeded in sending Jason's soul to Hell via a mystic dagger. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale #1 Films that take place in * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Friday the 13th Part III * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (briefly) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Jason X (As a hologram) * Freddy vs. Jason Characters from * Abel * Brian Evans * Crazy Ralph * David Christy * Debbie Klein * Edna Hockett * Enos * Fox * Ginny Field * Harold Hockett * Jason Voorhees * Louise Christy * Mark * Max, tow truck driver * Megan Garris * Mike Garris * Paul Holt * Sandra Dier * Steve Christy * Ted * Tina Shepard * Trudy * Vera Sanchez * Vickie * Winslow Notes & Trivia * The scenes of Crystal Lake seen in the first Friday the 13th film were shot in Blairstown, New Jersey. David Grove; Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood; Fab Press; 2005 * The 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason posits the notion that the town of Springwood, which had been previously established as being in Ohio, is apparently only a short drive from Camp Crystal Lake, which has been repeatedly been shown to be located in Southern New Jersey. At best this would have been at least a three or four hour drive, but the timeline in the film insinuates that the locales are not that far away from one another. It is never established how long the teens are in the van with the unconscious Jason, but it is implied that they are only driving for a short period of time. See also References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:New Jersey